A New Beginning
by UnderMentalRennovation
Summary: Naruto/ ASOUE crossover. Full summary inside. Title and rating both subject to change. NO LONGER ON HIATUS! Chapter 3 should be posted within the week! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: The News

**A/N: Hey peeps! This fic has no ships so far, but feel free to give me some suggestions. (Pretty please!) I warn you, however that there is NO WAY that I would even CONSIDER doing a slash. You have been warned. Also, for those who don't know what ASOUE is, this is a NARUTO/ SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS fic. It doesn't matter if you haven't read them. If you have, it picks up after the Wide Window. I decided to mix things up a little bit. (I got so damn tired of Naru/HP fics!) This is after the time skip, but Team Kakashi hasn't been assigns a mission will get a jumbo box of virtual cookies. Go on! You know you want to! I also made up the names of Sakura's parents, and completely imagined her brother. It just didn't feel right leaving her as an only child. In my stories, SAKURA"S HAIR IS LONG!! Sorry, but my A/Ns are always the longest for the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or A Series of Unfortunate Events. If I did, Sunny's name wouldn't be Sunny and Sasuke never would have left. But I might bring him back... Also, any Japanese I use was either picked up from Naruto or my **_**Japanese for Dummies**_** book. I do NOT speak fluent Japanese (yet) and may be wrong on any number of things (spelling, improper honorifics, etc.) Please correct the nice author when necessary.**

**Summary: The Baudelaire orphans are packed off to their new guardians- in Japan!! Meanwhile, Sakura is still reeling from Naruto's return.**

"Now children," Mr. Poe, a middle- aged banker with a terrible cough, began. "I understand that Count Olaf has troubled you in the past, but I assure you that this time, he will have no way to detect you."

"What makes you say that?" inquired 14- year- old Violet Baudelaire. "_Why should we believe you __this__ time?" Violet thought._

"Well, to put it bluntly, Violet, you're moving to Japan."

"WHAT?" Violet exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Violet's 12- year- old brother Klaus cried.

"Geenpi?" uttered Sunny, Violet and Klaus' baby sister. As she was an infant, she had yet to learn to express herself vocally, therefore usually speaking in terms most people called "babytalk." In this case, "Geenpi" probably meant something like "WHAT?"

"Well, children, you _do_ have family there. And it will be near impossible for Count Olaf to track you all the way across the Atlantic Ocean," Mr. Poe explained. Well, he coughed after every few syllables, but still.

These three children, the Baudelaires, had quite recently lost their parents to a terrible fire, along with all of their home and all of their possessions. They had previously lived with an evil actor named Count Olaf, who had only adopted them to get their rather enormous inheritance, Dr. Montgomery Montgomery, who had been murdered by Count Olaf, and Josephine Anwhistle, also killed by Olaf (effectively). They were sitting in Mr. Poe's living room, after having been deposited there after their last guardian perished.

All three children had longed to find a new home, but they had never even _anticipated _finding it in a different country, much less on a different _continent!_

"Don't worry, I have spoken to your new guardians over the phone. They have to children of their own, around your ages, so they are fully equipped and completely suitable to look after the three of you. I will not have time to escort you to Japan, so I will give you their contact information and send you on your way. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno- your new guardians- will contact me if Count Olaf manages to find you- which I doubt will happen. You will be leaving tomorrow morning, so be sure to pack carefully." The oblivious banker handed the Baudelaires a sheet of paper with the phone number, address and names of their new guardians, as well as the names, ages, and genders of their new adoptive siblings.

After Mr. Poe had left, the Baudelaire orphans (to put it bluntly) sat in a dumbstruck manner for a long while, until Mr. Poe came back and inquired as to why they were not packing for the next day. Then they trudged back to the room in which they were staying and began packing their few possessions into small didn't take very long, and when they were done they sat on the closest bed and began to discuss their predicament.

"What a strange predicament we're in," stated Klaus.

"I'm still worried about Count Olaf," Violet confessed.

"Well, the chances _are_ rather slim that he'll find us in Japan."

"Still, considering the lengths he's already gone to in order to secure our fortune, it's a valid concern."

"Mwoup!" Sunny exclaimed, most likely meaning "We don't have to worry as much as usual, but we should probably keep an eye out, just in case."

"Well spoken, Sunny!" Violet praised. "Or, well, good thinking, anyways," she amended, making up for the fact that Sunny had not in fact _spoken_ it, but rather _thought_ it.

"Well, what do you think our new guardians will be like?" Klaus inquired, attempting to keep the slight quiver out of his voice.

"I hope they'll be good parents. I mean, they already have two children of their own. According to this sheet, they have a boy who's your age, Klaus, and a girl who's a year older than me."

"I hope one of the enjoys reading!"

"And maybe one likes to invent things! Sorry, Sunny, I doubt either of them will take pleasure in biting things like you do. But I'm sure there will be lots of things to bite anyways."

"Lidipo!" Sunny interjected.

"That's true, Sunny," the eldest Baudelaire began, "How _are_ we going to interact with people when we don't know Japanese?"

"I'll ask Mr. Poe for a phrase book tomorrow. Jeez, I hope one of our new guardians or siblings knows some English!"

"Well, if they don't, _someone's_ bound to."

"Anyways, it's getting late, and we're going to have a long day tomorrow. We need all the sleep we can get!"

_**Meanwhile, in the Haruno Household...**_

Twelve- year- old Masanori was getting restless. He was jumping up and down, his semi- long, milk chocolate locks falling into his seafoam- green eyes. Eyes exactly like his sister's.

"**Okaasan** (1), when is Sakura- chan getting back? She said she wasn't going to be long- just a trip to see Tsunande- sama!"

"I don't know, Masa," said Haruno Akemi, wrapping her arms around her only son with a somber look in her eyes. "I just don't know."

A harried Haruno Yoshiaki walked into the room, a stressed look on his face, cradling a phone to his ear.

"Hey, could he two of you please keep it down, I'm just finalizing the adoption."

"ADOPTION?!" came the voice of little Masanori. "I NEVER HEARD ABOUT ANY ADOPTION!!"

"Well, we were going to wait until Sakura came back today, but it's getting late. Your father and I have decided to adopt three children from America-please don't shout Masa (upon seeing the preteen's mouth open to interject). These children are family- even if the family left for America 100 years ago- and we recently orphaned. We have kept in contact, and from their letters, their parents were wonderful people. They have had three other guardians, two of which were killed by the other, and they needed help. Family always helps family, no matter how distanced." Akemi managed to get this all out without another one of her son's outbursts.

"So, what do I need to know about them?"

"There are three children. Violet is fourteen, almost Sakura' age, and she enjoys inventing things. She will be sharing a room with your sister. The middle child Klaus, is your age. He likes to read, and he will be sharing your room. Sunny, that's a girl name, is only a baby. We will try to put her in our room until we can find a room to put a nursery in for her."

However, as the Harunos was discussing the future additions to their small family, none of them had noticed the door creak open and the tall, slender, Kunoichi enter the room. The door had been left open, the pink- haired teen leaning on its frame. Only when a cool breeze flew in thought the door did the Harunos turn to face the entrance.

"So, what's this I hear about an adoption?"

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffie! Kind of. This is just a prologue. It gets better. I promise.**

**(1) Okaasan- Mom/ Mother**

**I got all my wicked Japanese names from 20000- names. com Which is a great source to use if you're ever stuck for OC names (hint hint).**

**I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!! I would love some reviews! (Come on, press the button...)**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Home

A/N: Hi

**A/N: Hi! Me again! Thanks to demonalchemist5 for beta- ing. You rock! That's it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

"Excuse me, sir-"

"No, no, no, Charlie, that's much to dangerous-"

"MOVE IT, SUCKERS!"

The Baudelaire's ears tuned in and out of various conversations like badly tuned radios, unable to even hear themselves over the din of the airport. It was bad enough, considering airports are usually crowded, but they happened to be traveling over the winter holidays. The frigid air, excess of people traveling, and tacky decorations just made it more uncomfortable for the already-miserable orphans. Sunny made several attempts to get her brother and sister to hear her over the clamor of the airport, all in vain, before deciding to simply drag them into the less noisy gift shop that was currently selling hats.

"Blimpfo?" Sunny inquired, meaning something along the lines of "How much time do we have to get to the terminal?"

"Well, Sunny, it's 7:30 right now and our plane begins to board at 8:15, so we have 45 minutes. We get to board first because parties with children under the age of three are allowed on the plane before anyone else. I read that in a book called _Airport Etiquette_." Violet picked up her baby sister while Klaus answered Sunny's question.

"Mr. Poe has already checked in our luggage, but we still have to schlep(1) these carry-on bags around with us. We'd better get moving, guys. Klaus, we should take turns carrying Sunny's stuff."

And so the children left the semi- peace and quiet of the hat store and reentered the pandemonium of the crowded hallway between terminals 7 and 8.

The children dragged themselves along (except for Sunny, who was being carried) and, as politely as they could, forged a path for themselves amidst the ocean of people surrounding them.

Only when they finally reached their terminal a half hour later did the Baudelaires remember that, in their hurry (or, at least, Mr. Poe's hurry) to get to the airport, they had forgotten to eat breakfast, and by that point, all three of their stomachs were not just grumbling, but outright roaring for food. Not wanting to waste the snacks they had brought for their flight, in case the airplane food was actually as bad as it is rumored to be, they used the pocket money Mr. Poe had given them to buy a delicious-looking blueberry scone and two cups of tea from Starbucks. After fixing their tea and pouring a small cup of milk for Sunny, the orphans sat and devoured the scone sitting between them. While ingesting their makeshift breakfast, the children kept a sharp lookout for the one person they hoped beyond hope they would never see again, while discussing their new home.

"Klaus, have you read any books on Japan?" Violet inquired.

"Yes, but I really don't think it will help. Where our new guardian's contact information said we're going is a place called Konohagakure, and all I can figure out about it is that its name means 'village hidden in the leaves,' and that's because the translation was written next to the actual name!"

"Well, can you tell us anything about Japan as a whole?"

"The weather in December is between 39 and 53 degrees Fahrenheit. They say their family name first, then their personal names. For example, I would be Baudelaire Klaus, but people would still refer to me as Klaus. Unless they're using honorifics, in which case I might be Klaus-san or Klaus-kun. I'm not really sure how to use them, so we'll just have to ask our new guardians."

"Meebles."

"I hope it's enough, Sunny."

"_Attention passengers for flight 287 to Nigata, Japan (2). All parties with children under the age of three may begin to board."_

"That's us, guys. Klaus, can you take Sunny please?"

"Sure, Violet."

As they hiked up to the ticket check, someone behind them asked, "Aren't you two a little young to be parents?"

"Oh, no, we're not her parents. She's our sister."

"Oh, sorry," the person replied, although they did not sound very sorry to the Baudelaires.

Once on the plane, they settled into their seats, putting their carry- on bags under the seat and checking every person that passed for the signature shiny, greedy- looking eyes of Count Olaf.

"_Attention Passengers. Thank you for choosing..."_

"We don't have to listen to this- I already know what it's going to say," began the middle Baudelaire. "There are life jackets under the seat. If we need oxygen, the masks will come from the ceiling. There are safety instructions in the pockets in front of our seats, stuff like that. Our nearest exit is over there. We don't have anything like laptops or iPods to disrupt the frequency, and we don't have enough money to purchase a film to watch during the flight. That's about it. Oh, and keep your seat belts on until the seat belt light turns off."

The Baudelaires waited several more minutes for the flight attendant's speech to end, and were all grateful when they heard the closing phrase.

"_... Thank you, and have a great flight." _

The plane began liftoff, and the Baudelaires instantly regretted their decision not to buy a pack of chewing gum- or, at least, Violet ad Klaus did. Sunny wouldn't have been allowed to chew gum anyways. Klaus whipped out one of his books, Violet tied up her hair and began to think of how to build an airplane so your ears wouldn't clog up, and Sunny promptly fell asleep. Once the plane was at a safe altitude for trays to be lowered, Violet whipped out some paper and began to draft blueprints for her new machine. For the next five hours, Violet thought up mechanism after mechanism, Klaus finished three books, and Sunny was chewing delightedly on a rock, which was just the right size for her small mouth. However, after two hours, a lunch/ dinner comprised of chicken sandwiches for the elder Baudelaires and some raw vegetables for Sunny, and a loud and annoying argument between a middle-aged man and a steward about the sanitary state of the bathrooms, the three orphans into a deep sleep. In fact, they had been so sleep-deprived as of late that they did not awaken until they had reached their destination.

After they had left the plane, they were more-or-less smacked in the face with an entirely new culture. All around them were signs in a calligraphy that made no sense to them. The siblings looked all over for someone who looked like they might be looking for three children.

Sakura, zooming down the highway, was on her way to the airport. The Haruno's car was not big enough to fit the whole family, so her parents had sent her to pick up her new siblings alone. Her brother was busy hanging out with his little Genin friends and her parents had "other business" to attend to. Normally she would not have been a legal driver, but age restrictions were lifted in the case of the ninja population. Chuunin level and above were trusted with dangerous missions and weapons, so why couldn't they be trusted to drive a car? Only genin and non-ninja had to follow age restrictions. However, she was rather distracted from the fact that this was the first time her parents had let her out of the house alone with the car. She had been smacked in the face with so much information that her brain was not working to the best of its ability. Naruto was back, the two of them were on a team with Kakashi-sensei, and her parents were adopting three children from America! It was almost too much to take in at once. Heck it _was_ too much to take in at once!

Shaking her head as if to clear out distractions, she glided the car gracefully into a parking space and went inside to retrieve her new siblings. _"This should be easy," _she thought. "_Just look for three American kids who look lost and afraid. Piece of cake!"_ After several inquiries, the kunoichi strode over to where the international flights had come in and began looking for her new family.

"Um, excuse me, do you know the Harunos?"

Sakura nearly jumped, but instead just settled and whipped around to see the speaker. "_Jackpot! These must be them!" _her inner self exclaimed.

"Yes, I am Haruno Sakura. I take it you three are the Baudelaires?" She informed in perfectly executed English.

"Are your parents here?" inquired the boy. Klaus, his name was.

"No, they're busy. I'm here to take you home."

"Nalput!"

"What our sister means is that you look kind of young to drive."

"Well, age restrictions don't apply for me. I'll explain when we get home."

And with that, the awkward foursome made their way to the car, completely oblivious that their lives had just changed forever.

**Explanatory Notes:**

**(1): Schlep- drag**

**(2): In this fic, the hidden villages are located on an island of the coast of Nigata.**

**Press the button. You know you want to.**


	3. Chapter 2 and a half: Introductions

**Hey! I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for such a pitifully short chapter. I've been sick (probably because of camp) so it took me a little longer to update. This chapter is sort of like a filler- getting all the intros out of the way. Also, I wanted to update before i got my head virtually ripped off for procrastinating! **

**DISCLAIMER: I know, you don't have to rub it in...**

When the foursome stepped out of the car, several things happened at once. A flash of yellow and orange whizzed by and tackled Sakura, knocking her to the ground. In the same instant, a brown- haired boy, a little taller than Klaus, rushed out of the house at the sound of the car pulling in. The boy tripped over a potted plant, rolled down the front steps and tumbled into Klaus, who fell on top of Sakura and the mysterious blob. On the way down, the two boys knocked Violet into a taller figure off to the side, who had dropped the little orange book he had been immersed in. This left five people on the ground, all shrieking with surprise at being knocked on top of one another. Sunny was still laughing when Sakura finally righted herself and retrieved the giggling baby from her car seat.

"Sakura-chan, we were supposed to train today, remember!" the blob, now identified as a blonde boy in an orange and black jacket and orange pants, yelled. "Kakashi-sensei and I came over here to get you, but you weren't home!"

"Chill, Naruto. I just went to pick up my new siblings."

"NANI?! (1) HOW DID YOU END UP WITH NEW SIBLINGS THIS OLD?!"

"My parents just adopted them. Their mother was from a branch of the Harunos who emigrated a few hundred years ago. An American banker managed to track down my father and tell him that their parents died. Tou-san (2) isn't one to abandon family, and he and Kaa-san recently (3) got custody. I was the only one free to pick them up today. Besides, no one ever told me that we were training today."

"Really? I thought I told you… oh, well."

Through this entire exchange, the Baudelaires just stood awkwardly to the side, each wondering who the heck this blonde guy was and why he seemed to love orange so much.

"Erm…" Heads turned in the direction of the orphans.

"Oh, sorry! This blonde idiot here is Naruto; he's one of my teammates. The shortie is my- _our_ brother, Masanori, and the guy with the mask is Kakashi, my other teammate. Guys, this is Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire. Now, let's get inside before we all accidentally kill each other, okay?

**(1)Nani- What**

**(2)Tou-san- Dad**

**(3)Kaa-san- Mom**

**Press the button, you know you want to... Pretty please? Also, many thanks to my awesome Beta, demonalchemist5, for... well... being an awesome Beta. I'll update soon. (If I get reviews!)**


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

**A/N: Finally, an update! And the next one won't take two whole years, because **_**I have an idea!!!!!**_** Many thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Do you **_**think **_**I own Naruto or A Series of Unfortunate Events? Thought not. **

Sakura lead the way, trudging into the house with Sunny cradled safely in her arms, while the elder Baudelaires scurried behind, heads whipping in every direction, trying to get a feel of their new home and its surroundings. Masanori jumped on Naruto's back, insisting that "Didn't you say you wanted to train?" Kakashi lagged behind, chuckling softly to himself at the poor fortune of his blonde teammate.

Inside the house, Klaus took the opportunity to ask Sakura about a few things that had been troubling him since their arrival in Konoha.

"Erm, Sakura?" Klaus said nervously, waiting until he was sure he had his new sister's attention. "Why _were _you allowed to drive so young? And what was Naruto talking about when he said 'training?' Are you guys in some sort of military force?"

Sakura began to giggle after hearing this, a look of understanding gracing her face.

"Kind of. Well, you see, Konoha isn't your average town. We're what's called a _shinobi _village- a village of ninjas. People who aren't ninjas- civilians- live in the village as well, but the fact that we have such a large shinobi population and our own training academy, as well as a few other factors, lead to us being a shinobi village." She paused, allowing Klaus- as well as Violet and Sunny, who had also been listening, time to absorb this shocking new bit of information. "Do you understand?"

"Kind of," Violet replied, after getting over the initial shock of living with a bunch of ninjas, "but that still doesn't explain why you can drive at such a young age."

"Ah, I was getting to that. You see, if a child wants to be a ninja, or their parents do, they're sent to the Ninja Academy. After a few years there, they can take a test. Those who pass the test become _genin-_ first- level ninjas. Those who fail continue in the Academy until they pass a test. After graduation, genin are put into 3- man cells, and have a more advanced 'leader' of the group. They are usually assigned easy missions, like getting cats out of trees and babysitting. Once a genin passes a special test called the Chuunin Exams, they become _chuunin- _second level ninjas. They can be assigned harder missions. The next level, _jounin, _are, as you can probably guess, assigned even more difficult and dangerous missions. They're often the leaders of the genin's teams. There's another group, ANBU, but you don't have to worry about them. Pretty much, for things like driving, age restrictions don't matter for chuunin level ninja and above. If we can be trusted to handle essentially being our country's militia, why can't we be trusted to drive?"

While the Baudelaires took a few minutes to grasp this new information, Sakura noticed that Klaus seemed to want to say something, but was struggling with something.

"Klaus? Are you okay?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just… Well- is there a way for _us_ to become ninjas? It's just that, well, we've kind of had a bit of trouble with this guy, and I was thinking that it would be nice if we could defend ourselves," Klaus replied, sounding unsure of himself. Violet seemed relieved, as if she had wanted to ask the same thing, but had been too unsure of herself.

"Of course! There are two options for you, so listen closely: we could either enroll you in the Ninja Academy and have you learn at the regular rate, with kids younger than you, or we could get you a few tutors- me and my team, for example- to help you learn at an accelerated rate. If you go with the tutors, we can specialize what you're taught to work with your strengths and weaknesses. If Sunny wants to be a nin when she's older, we can just enroll her in the academy so she'll be with kids her age. By the way, nin is just short for ninja."

Violet and Klaus thought about it for a few minutes then came to an agreement.

"Getting tutored is probably our best bet."

"Good! You guys might want to tag along the next time Naruto, Kakashi and I train. Then you can get a feel of what you'll be able to do. But first, tell me a bit about this guy you mentioned earlier? The one you said has been giving you trouble?"

The Baudelaires seemed to get very uneasy. After a while, Violet opened up.

"When our parents first died, we were sent to live with a man named Count Olaf. He was awful to us; he made us do backbreaking chores, treated us like dirt, and never seemed to care about what we needed. He gave us one bed between the three of us! We found out after a while that he was after our fortune- you've heard of that, right?" Sakura nodded, then motioned for Violet to continue. "He actually tried to marry me to get the money! He was found out and didn't succeed, but he escaped. Count Olaf putting on a disguise fooled our other two previous guardians. He killed them both and he's still at large."

Violet finished, looking up at Klaus. They seemed to be having a silent, mental conversation. There was a heavy silence in the room, which was suddenly broken by Naruto bursting in the door with Masanori on his back. Naruto appeared to be livid, while Masanori was cackling.

"Come on, faster! _This_ is what you come back like after being away training for 2 ½ years?" With an enraged look on his face, Naruto dumped Masa on the floor, and walked over to where Sakura and the Baudelaires were talking.

"So, what's up?"

"Long story short, my new siblings are going to be training to become shinobi with us. I was thinking that you, Kakashi and I could tutor them at an accelerated pace so that they can take their examinations in the next year or so."

" Sounds cool. So, what do you guys like to do?" Naruto inquired of the Baudelaires. Violet's eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to talk about something she enjoyed, and Klaus cracked a smile. Sunny even began to giggle.

"I love to invent things," Violet began. "If I want to think of an invention, I tie my hair back with a ribbon. It keeps it from getting in my way."

"I love to read. No matter what it's about, as long as I have a book, I'm usually very happy," said Klaus.

"Licha!' Sunny exclaimed. "She likes to bite things," Violet translated.

Their discussion was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. An older couple walked inside. The man was tall, with light brown hair, honey colored eyes, and a warm smile on his face. The woman was almost a mirror image of Sakura, with rose- hues locks and pale jade eyes. The differences were much more subtle; laugh lines next to her eyes, barely graying hair, and other signs of aging. They were obviously related to Sakura and Masanori.

"Hello! You must be the Baudelaires. I am Haruno Akemi, and this is my husband Yoshiaki," the woman, Akemi, introduced. "You're Violet, Klaus and Sunny, correct?" she asked, pointing to each of them in turn. The Baudelaires nodded silence. After a few moments, Klaus broke the stillness.

"I understand that you're our guardians now, so… what should we call you? We've called most of our previous guardians 'aunt' and 'uncle.' Would that be alright?"

"Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable." Answered Yoshiaki.

Sakura, realizing that left alone, their situation would lead to naught but awkward silence, spoke up.

"Why don't Naruto and I take Violet, Klaus and Sunny out for Ramen so we can show them around town and start getting them accustomed to the culture?"

"Alright, but be back before late." With that, they left the house, Naruto and Sakura in the lead, the Baudelaires following behind, trying not to get lost. As the Baudelaires thought back on the day they had, they thought that this time, if Count Olaf found them once more, they would be prepared. They weren't just going to sit by and watch Olaf destroy any chance they had at a family. This time, they were fighting back.

**A/N: REVIEW!!! And Supreme Tempest, your idea will be used in the next chapter, I just felt like I needed to get in a little more background info. Thank you so much for pulling me out of writer's block!**


End file.
